


Basic Human Contact

by damedeleslac



Series: We're all a little bit crazy - verse [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damedeleslac/pseuds/damedeleslac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugging doesn't always come naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Human Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, really.

 

 

:::

 

Darcy threw herself into Clint's arms, burying her face in his shirt and breathing him in.

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded, not moving except to point in the direction of Jane's SHIELD/Stark Industries funded research facility, "Two of the agents and a minion tried to kill us-"

"Are you hurt?" He demanded, stepping back to make sure she was alright, "They didn't d-"

Darcy yanked him back close to her. "I hit them with Mew Mew."

 

:::

 

"Hey," Skye caught Jemma's wrist, waiting for a little distance between them and the rest of the team, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Jemma lied, giving her a small, shaky smile, "It's just... Fitz who needs worrying about."

"Fitz is getting the finest medical care this planet and probably some other one, has to offer," Skye pulled Jemma into a hug, waiting until she let out an exhausted, muffled sound that might have been a sob and held her tighter, "We're allowed to worry about you too."

 

:::

 

"You did a good job today," Coulson leaned against the table next to Jemma, "I know it's not the same without Fitz, and it's not easy... but you...did...good."

"Thank you, Sir." Coulson awkwardly patted her on the shoulder, "Umm... good." Jemma shifted, putting an arm around him in a not nearly so awkward one-armed hug. "You did good today too, Sir."

 

:::

 

May gave Coulson a tired look, wiping mud from her face, "You're not going to hug me are you?"

"Apparently, that's something we do now," He helped her stand, putting an arm over his shoulder, so she could limp back to the Bus.

"It really isn't." May corrected.

"Are you sure," Coulson smiled dryly, "I've been practising."

"Hug me," She warned, "And I'll find Darcy Lewis and tell her exactly why I want to borrow her tazer."

 

:::

 

"Trip," Jemma's voice stopped him at the door of Fitz's room, "Thank you... for ..."

"Don't mention it," He smiled at her, "Just remember to get some of your own sleep."

She stood, gave FItz's hand a gentle squeeze and stepped across the room.

"I know he can be a little difficult at times and you didn't know him very well-"

"Hey," Trip interrupted, wrapping his arms around her and lifted her off her feet, making Jemma squeaked in surprise, "He's one of the good guys. That's all I need to know."

 

:::

 

Jemma turned to where the other half of Fitz-Simmons should have been standing. "Fitz, can you hand me the..."

May held out the devise Jemma had been looking for, a carefully blank look on her face.

"Sorry," Jemma apologised, taking the piece of equipment from May, "I... forgot."

"He'll be back." May stepped forward and hugged her, stepping back before Jemma could react, "And if you tell anyone that I hugged you..."

 

:::

 

Skye hesitated near the doorway of the office Phil had claimed as his own. She suspected it was more for having a quiet space; where people could still find him in the maze of the Playground, than anything else.

"What is it, Skye?"

"Oh, umm yeah," She stepped into the room, glancing around, noting the gadgets he'd moved in from his office on the Bus, "Hypothetically... who's Darcy Lewis?"

Phil glanced up from the paperwork Billy had presented him with. "Why?"

"Hypothetically," Skye repeated, dropping into one of the guest chairs, "If I happened to have hugged Agent May and she threatened me with Darcy Lewis...and tazers?"

Phil sighed. "You've read the Thor Files?"

"May agreed he was dreamy, of course I read them."

"Miss Lewis was Dr Foster's assistant, she's in the files."

"No," Skye frowned, shaking her head, "She's not."

 

:::

 

 


End file.
